Talk:Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack
Yay or Nay? Is this one true? I don't know since I haven't seen the movie yet. If it is, can anyone fill in the info?--Omojuze (talk) 18:51, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, she used this in her attempt to destroy the Tenseigan Alter Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::But was it named?--Omojuze (talk) 19:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes it was, I can provide a link to a video where she uses it if you'd like ::::Cud u, in my talk page?--Omojuze (talk) 19:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Let's stop posting illegal links here. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:54, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Addition to Hinata's page and The Byakugan page When does someone plan on adding this jutsu to Hinata's jutso infobox and the Byakugan's jutsu infobox? Becuase I'd do it if I could, but I can't Yahyanime (talk) 03:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, although this is a movie technique, this and Chakra Transfer Technique should show up on Hinata's infobox, but movie techniques don't appear. These 2 have to show up 'cause they are canon. Any way to make those 2 appear?--Omojuze (talk) 05:47, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I've tried editting it myself, but for whatever reason can't seem to do so .Yahyanime (talk) 12:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Name I suppose it's 八卦双獅拳砲撃 Hakke Sōshiken Hōgeki, meaning Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Bombardment, but I'm not entirely sure. Does someone know on what page this technique appears in the databook? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:19, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think its in the databook. It was named in the movie though...--Omojuze (talk) 14:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, not databook, I meant the movie novel^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 14:27, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Derived Cooperation Ninjutsu from this and Rasengan? They used it against Energy vessel, so yes or no? Name(if it doesn't) semantic can looked here and in NUSR. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 18:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Not this one. She used this one alone.--Omojuze (talk) 18:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I know, but since we don't have actual page to create talk topic for it i posted it here, it was suggestion of creation page. ./Rage gtx (talk) 19:00, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::But.. but.. no phoenix.--Omojuze (talk) 19:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yes..yes...not phoenix and since there one hand - something like Eight Trigrams:Spiral Lion Crumbling Attack. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 19:06, January 28, 2015 (UTC) IMAGE So when does someone plan on adding an image of the jutsu ? :When the movie is released in good quality. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:34, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hamura Did the Ōtsutsuki leader truly give Hinata his chakra? I can't find any instance in the movie where it was stated in any way.--JOA2011:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :She does, i watched the movie again Hainata said she has Hamura chakra during the last fight against Toneri.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 11:33, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::She said that she was given chakra from Hamura or only that she had it? That's the question.--JOA2011:42, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Novel This currently doesn't have a novel debut listed. Did this really not show up in the novel, or are we currently missing information? Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Most likely missed information, since it is used in page 188, where interestingly enough it's read as . I'm ready to add novel appearances, but should we also rename the article? --JouXIII (talk) 06:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Omnibender moved page Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack to Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack without leaving a redirect: on account of most pages in Japanese I find writing it without the "・". Then again, I added the kanji, so I dunno why Omni changed it... • Seelentau 愛 議 06:52, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I moved it because every movie related source I could find had the name without the "・". Since the novel is an adaptation of the movie, the movie would be the primary source. Omnibender - Talk - 17:30, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::But the "・" isn't spoken, so how do your sources know that it's originally left out? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:48, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nothing else seemed to be wrong or out of place when mentioning other stuff from the movie. There's also the fact Gentle Fist jutsu have never had the "・" in them before. Omnibender - Talk - 18:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC)